pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Brown Pikmin
Brown Pikmin are Pikmin who's main body color is Brown. Usually, they have the ability to dig faster/are immune to mud/latch onto enemies better. Unknown Fangame A Brown Pikmin is a type of pikmin. It's tan, but is covered with brown silk. The pikmin's silk is explosion-proof. Because its silk is explosion-proof, it is very useful while fighting enemies that use strong explosions such as the Gatling Groink and the Man-at-Legs. It is from the Supernova Candypop Bud. It latches on enemies via silk, so it will swoop into the enemy once shaken off. In Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds Brown Pikmin appear in Pikmin: Connection of the Worlds, but are very different than the type aforementioned above. They are resistant to earth in place of explosions (Orange Pikmin are resistant), and have the ability to dig through soft earth because they have sharp claws on their fingertips. This is useful for reaching normally cut-off areas, but sometimes the tunnels may split and wind throughout the area, creating shortcuts. Unfortunately, sometimes the tunnel may end in a body of water, allowing only Blue (and Cyan) Pikmin to pass through. They will stop digging when a crack appears (this is for every tunnel) then the captain has to punch it a few times. Aside from that, they are found in the Dirty Candypop Bud and are found at the Ancient Valley. Pikmin SP In Pikmin SP, Brown Pikmin are found in Quicksand Desert as soon as you land. A small group of 5 with no onion are sitting in the middle of the landing site. They can be found underground via Sandstone Candypop Buds. They are immune to quicksand hazards and sandstorms. Their white eyes illuminate the path through a sandstorm, making it easier for Olimar and his Pikmin to make it through. They have a blue flower, white eyes, brown skin, and they have webbed feet that help them walk across quicksand. Pikmin Search Brown Pikmin are Pikmin that are first found in The Rocky Pass. They are the only Pikmin (in Pikmin Search) that can survive explosions. They have a thin, tan stripe across it's neck, and it's stem is also tan. The reason behind its explosion immunity is a mystery. They can also carry bomb-rocks and have the strength of 5 pikmin. Pikmin: The Huge Debt They have little knife-like arms to cut vines, are also sand resistant. Elemental Pikmin These are the Earth element Pikmin. They are immune to Earth attacks such as mud, which would normally drown a Pikmin (even Blue!) Pikmin: Poko Palooza These pikmin have a tail that "slaps" bombrocks away. They are also explosion proof. One Pikmin Brown Pikmin reappear in this game, but are now called Tribal Pikmin. They live in a small village inside the Bada Jungle. Brown Pikmin: Pikmin 5 Lost World Brown pikmin have a spiky exoskeleton which they use to dig. They're the 2nd shortest pikmin (first beieng White) who dig secret passegeways which make them closly realated to Yellow pikmin. Pikmin 3: The Dweevil's Revenge |resistance=Sandstorms, Sandpits |strength=good |mobility=average |throw=average |carry=3 }} They have slit-eyes that help them see in thick sandstorms. You need Green Pikmin to get to their candypop bud, which, by the way, is called the Dirty Candypop Bud. Pikmin 3: Flish edition They are the 5th Pikmin found in Pikmin 3 (Flish addition). On each hand, 3 fingers have massive, un-even claws. They can dig through Loose Soil, a new obsticle that is similiar to a mix of boxes and gates. They also have slightly increased attack. they can also dig holes in loose soil pits, making a hole to the next sublevel. They dig faster than other pikmin. Pikmin: 5 New World Brown pikmin are the 4th species to be discovered in Pikmin 5 New World. They have a spiky exoskeleton they use to dig secret passegeways for explorers. They are the shortest pikmin in Pikmin 5 New World. Category:One Pikmin Category:Pikmin Family